Trailer for Toon Age
by LaCatrinita
Summary: This is trailer for my 'Ice Age' parody,which is coming soon!


**I'm going make my parody of Ice Age probably when school starts,but here's the trailer

* * *

**

We see a certain fluffy blue experiment looking up at two glaciers heading right for him. The screams as he skids out it,but he barely makes it. So,he pops out glacier at when he hits the ground,he keeps getting stepped on. The last person that steps on him,gets him stuck on his shoe cause him to keep getting hurt.

A voice screams "**PREPARE FOR THE TOON AGE!!!**"

Somewhere else 5 cartoon kids where seeing a bunch of little kids marching around.

A brown haired kid with buck teeth and a pink hat asks "Toon age?

A sexy girl with black hair in two big ponytails,a black full-face mask,and a black tank top says "I've heard of these crack-pots."

Then a bald kid with black sunglasses and a red long sleeve shirt goes up to them and says "Extremely cold temperatures will force up underground for a million,billion years."

A white haired kid with glowing green eyes and black jump suit and white "D" icon on his chest says "So,ya got three melons?"

_Soon to Fan Fiction. Chill with David Kaufman,_

Now we see the white haired kid with a fairy baby wearing a purple baby jump suit hanging on the tip of his hair. Annoyed,he says "Do I look like petting zoo to you?" He screams as the baby pull some hairs out.

_Tara Strong,James Arnold Taylor,_

A kid with hair that looks like fire is standing in front a real fire as he says "From now on you will adress me as Lord of the Falmes!"

The white haired kid says "Hey,Lord of the flames! Your pants are on fire."

The the firey headed kid looks at his butt,seeing it **is** on fire,he runs around screaming.

_Miley Cyrus,Kevin Jonas,_

(AN:In the show "Combo Niños" none of kids have a speaking voice in english,so I made one up)

A kid with a red hair and a yellow and orange shirt and pants is face to face with the brown haired kid as he says "You're going to be lower on the food chain if ya mouth it off!"

The brown haired kids says "Ya say it,but ya don't mean it!"

Another scene shows the black haired girl slapping the fiery headed kid up side the head.

_And Stitch_

Then it shows the blue alien get shocked by lightning.

In another scene the white haired kid asks Stitch "You're lost aren't you?"

Stitch shakes his head "No". But then the black haired girl kicks him,sending him flying.

Then it shows Stitch getting stuck in a giant snow ball. Which then shows the fiery headed kid getting hit by it, and says "That's it! You're out of the herd!"

_They'll answer the call of the wild_

Then it shows the brown haired kid getting scared when he sees a piranha frozen in a wall. Then he laughs a bit as he says "Oh,it's just a fish."

Then he turns around and screams like a little girl when he sees a giant sea monster frozen in the wall.

_And they'll only go where no toon has gone before_

_From Brendachic12,a Fan Fiction production  
_

Then it shows the gang in a cave. The red headed kid says "Stick close. It's easy to get lost in here."

Then the firey headed kid hits his head on a icicle and falls on the floor with his tongue out. When he tries to get up,he find that his tongue is frozen on the floor. He yanks it off and sees it's frozen,too.

_The story of 6 strangers go from sub-zero_

_to heroes  
_

Then it shows the fiery headed kid running on an icy bridge says he says "Try to keep up with me!"

Then the camera backs up showing he's running in place with gang behind him and white haired kid screams "I would if you were moving!!!"

In another scene,the black haired screams "**MOVE IT,TEST!!!**" But,her screams cause an avalanche

"Nice job,princess." he says sarcastically

The it show different scenes where they keep skidding into something.

_TOON AGE_

The last scene shows the fiery headed kid hugging the black haired girl while saying "Oh,could just kiss you!"

Then he keeps kissing her head and much to his charging,he starts spitting out her hair that got in is mouth while the white haired kid says "You an total embarrassment to nature,ya know that?"

_Coming soon to Fan Fiction_

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
